


Grief at a Mothers Loss

by bloatedblond



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/pseuds/bloatedblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those things that wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. Not part of any fandom - just an original work that I felt like sharing. A good friend of mine lost her mom yesterday and combined with my own grief at losing mine this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief at a Mothers Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This came out today and I thought it would be nice to put it out there for others to read. I used to write poetry all the time but haven't in years. Feel free to comment, I would love to hear what you think.

Grief at a Mothers Loss

 

Grief.

Grief is a predator.

It hunts you; stalks you from the shadows.

 

Grief waits.

It waits until you feel safe.

It waits until you feel _adjusted_.

 

Grief strikes when you least expect it.

Reminding you of what you have lost.

Of what you will never have again.

 

The sound of a mother’s voice,

The feel of a mother’s arms around you,

The smell of a mother’s clothes,

The softness of a mother’s look.

 

Grief will find you at your daughter’s orchestra concert,

Will find you on your birthday when no phone call is received,

Will find you on her birthday when you go to pick up the phone,

Will find you on Thanksgiving and Christmas.

 

But the sting of Grief’s bite will lessen over time.

The weight of its stalking you will become easier to bear.

And while it will never stop hunting you,

One day you will be able to meet its gaze and give it pause.

And on that day you will realize that Grief is a weight you can bear,

And its hold over you will diminish.

 

The memories that come to you then will be bittersweet but not crippling.

Then the memories will bring more joy than sorrow.

And the ache in your heart will lessen.

 

Remember that your mother will not want Grief to consume you,

Will not want your life interrupted by its weight.

Mothers want only joy and happiness for their children.

 

So live your life without guilt,

Feel happiness without shame,

Continue on without hesitation,

Once you have meet Grief’s gaze head on.

 

Know that there is no time limit to loss,

No time limit to meet Grief’s gaze.

Whenever you are ready is when the time is right.

And when it is the right time,

Remember your mother and smile.

Then spread your wings and live again.

 

 

AJV - 23 May 2016


End file.
